


Big Brother Instincts

by Spannah339



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Big Brother Instincts, Gen, Missing Scene, pls im begging you dont ship in this fic, season 7 episode 6, there are many others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: WHOO That latest episode huh season 7 is WILD. Anyway, there was a scene missing between Daniel and Daisy.Also, gonna say it here - this is NOT written as a ship. I'm not saying you can't ship them, but I very much see Daniel as much more of a big brother than a love interest - and that’s my opinion, obviously, not everyone will share it! But I feel like there are a lot of other kinds of relationships that are as strong, if not stronger, than romantic ones and I want to explore that more. (Besides I only binged Agent Carter like a week ago and I’m still very much Peggy/Sousa trash rn)Anyway, I’m not 100% happy with this, but I’ve been working on it all afternoon so here.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Big Brother Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO That latest episode huh season 7 is WILD. Anyway, there was a scene missing between Daniel and Daisy. 
> 
> Also, gonna say it here - this is NOT written as a ship. I'm not saying you can't ship them, but I very much see Daniel as much more of a big brother than a love interest - and that’s my opinion, obviously, not everyone will share it! But I feel like there are a lot of other kinds of relationships that are as strong, if not stronger, than romantic ones and I want to explore that more. (Besides I only binged Agent Carter like a week ago and I’m still very much Peggy/Sousa trash rn)
> 
> Anyway, I’m not 100% happy with this, but I’ve been working on it all afternoon so here.

Daniel had to admit he had no idea what his plan was beyond ‘get out.’ Agent Johnson was a dead weight in his arm, and every step was a struggle, not to mention the drugs still running through his system, dulling his mind and making every thought hard to catch hold of.

He made it out of the barn, staggering as the ground continued to shake, as the crude building crumbled around him. Outside, he could see nothing for miles - an empty land, a road stretching into nowhere.

The ground shuddered again and he stumbled, his leg giving out for a second. With a wild stagger, he regained his balance, Johnson muttering something in his arms.

“I’m getting you home,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

The ground seemed to have settled, what that meant Daniel wasn’t sure but he was glad of it. It was hard enough keeping his balance with only one leg and Johnson in his arms - the shaking earth hadn’t been helping matters.

Now they had escaped, he had a whole other problem to deal with. Johnson needed urgent care, and he still had no idea where he was. His mind felt foggy, his head dizzy as he began to stumble along the road, not really sure where he was going.

One foot in front of another - he had to keep moving. For a moment, he felt like he was back in the war. The blood, sweat and fear of the trenches, where nothing mattered but the gun in front of you and the man beside you. Where you had to trust those around you and hope you would be one of the lucky few who made it home.

His leg was practically dragging along the ground as he limped down the road, talking to Agent Johnson as he did. She was still now, her rising chest the only sign she was even still alive. Daniel bared his teeth and kept moving, refusing to leave her being, refusing to give up, refusing to stop moving. He didn’t know if the Malick boy had survived, or if anyone was after them. He had to keep moving.

He didn’t know how long he had stumbled along that road before a strange roaring sound caught his attention. A huge plane roared overhead, circled and came in for a landing. The sight of it pulled Daniel back to the present, to the rest of the strangeness he had only just begun to come to terms with over the past day or so. He didn’t have the mental energy to try and wrestle with those thoughts at the moment.

But at least rescue had arrived. He stumbled towards it as the ramp lowered and two figures hurried out towards - Agents Shaw and Simmons.

“What happened?” Shaw demanded as he arrived.

“Nathaniel Malick,” Daniel muttered, gratefully letting Shaw take Johnson’s weight from him. He felt as though he was going to collapse if he carried her any further. “He wanted to take her powers.”

“Quickly, she needs to get into the healing pod,” Agent Simmons said, hovering nervously over her friend. Healing pod, great. Daniel filed that away into the ‘weird future things that I can’t deal with right now’ part of his brain and followed the others closely back into the plane. (Ship? He seemed to recall them calling it Zephyr 1 at least once.)

The next few moments were a blur as they returned to the ship. He gladly collapsed into a chair as Shaw and Simmons settled Johnson into what he assumed was the healing pod. Then Simmons checked over him briefly, despite his insistence that he was fine.

“Is she going to be all right?” he asked as the adrenalin began to fade, as he began to feel less on edge. The effect of the drugs was wearing off as well and he was beginning to think a little more clearly.

“She’ll be fine,” Simmons said as she bustled around the room, checking up on a few things. She was worried - Daniel could tell. More than that, he realized. She was stressed, strained, worried about more than just her wounded friend. Something had happened to the rest of the team while he and Johnson were busy being kidnapped.

Johnson was very still, her skin pale as she lay in the healing pod. But Daniel could already tell she was a fighter - this wasn’t going to keep her down long, and when she got up again it would only make her stronger. She reminded him of Peggy in that regard.

The thought of Peggy brought back all the confusing and conflicting thoughts about this time travel business back to the surface, and the sudden reminder that he had missed twenty years slammed into him again.

“We’re about to jump.” Agent Shaw had quietly entered the room, his voice soft as he informed them.

“Last chance, if you…” Simmons began, looking up.

He had considered it. He had considered leaving, striking out in the seventies. He had a lot of catching up to do, but he could figure it out. He could find Peggy again, could fit back into SHIELD, could help fix the mess Maleck had created.

He had considered it, but he knew he wasn’t going to.

“I’m where I need to be,” he said quietly, shaking his head almost before Simmons had stopped talking.

He could tell the team needed him - everyone was raw, stretched thin. He wasn’t sure what he could do to help, but he knew he was needed more here than in the seventies.

Twenty years was a long time to be gone. He could find Peggy again, explain to her what had happened - but then what? Agent Coulson had said his death had inspired SHIELD, that he had died a hero.

Besides, it had been twenty years. He was just a footnote in history now. The whole world had moved on, left him behind.

Peggy would have moved on.

His eyes landed on Agent Johnson again, as the jump initiated and he felt the increasingly familiar jolt as he left his world even further behind. He didn’t want to leave her - he didn’t want to leave without knowing she was all right.

They had formed a bond, a bond he knew all too well from the war. A bond formed in fire and blood and the fear of death. A bond that could make enemies allies, rivals friends, strangers brothers in a matter of minutes.

Maybe when this was all over, when things settled down and they stopped flying through time without a plan he could reconsider. He could try and figure out a way to get home, to get back to Peggy. Or, to properly come to terms with what being pulled out of his time and life really meant.

But for now, this was where he needed to be. For now, he needed to help this team - to help Daisy if she needed it.


End file.
